1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector lock structure in which an incompletely-fitted condition of male and female connectors can be detected through a slide member mounted on the female connector, and also a lock arm on the female connector can be positively locked.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-95942, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows an example of a connector lock structure. In the structure, an elastic lock arm 49 is formed on a male connector housing 48 of a male connector 46 for connection to a wire harness, and an engagement projection 51 for engagement with the lock arm 49 is formed on a female connector housing 50 of a female connector 47 for connection to an equipment.
In many cases, the female connector housing 50 for connection to the equipment is required to have a heat resistance, and the lock arm 49 of high elasticity can not be easily formed of a heat-resistant resin. In the case where the lock arm 49 is provided on the female connector housing 50 for connection to the equipment, there arises a problem that the operability is poor when canceling the locked condition. Therefore, the lock arm 49, including a cancellation operating portion 52, is provided on the male connector housing 48 for connection to the wire harness.
In the above construction, however, the lock arm 49 projects from the male connector housing 48, and therefore there is a possibility that the lock arm 49 is deformed and damaged by an impact, resulting from the dropping of the connector, or the interference of the wires with the lock arm when the wire harness is moved around during the production and packing of the wire harness and during the installation of the wire harness in an automobile. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the two connectors 46 and 47 are increased in size and that the automatic supply of the male connector housings 48 and the male connectors 46 is difficult.
FIG. 10 shows an improved connector lock structure for eliminating the above-described possibilities. In this structure, a separate slide member 54 for locking purposes is provided on a female connector housing 53 for connection to an equipment, and an engagement projection 56 for engagement with the slide member 54 is provided on a male connector housing 55 for connection to a wire harness.
The slide member 54 is slidable in a direction perpendicular to a connector fitting direction, and the slide member 54 has elastic lock arms 58 corresponding respectively to connector fitting chambers 57 in the female connector housing 53. The lock arm 58 has a downwardly-directed, retaining projection 59 for engagement with the engagement projection 56. Insertion grooves 60, each extending in the connector fitting direction for the passage of the engagement projection 56 therethrough, are formed in the female connector housing 53, and are disposed beneath the lock arms 58, respectively. Removal guide grooves 61 for the engagement projections 56 are formed in the slide member 54, and are disposed in parallel, adjoining relation to the insertion grooves 60, respectively. Female terminals (not shown) each connected to a wire 62 are received in the male connector housing 55, thus forming a male connector. Male terminals (not shown) for connection to the equipment are provided in a projected manner in the female connector housing 53, thus forming a female connector.
For fitting the male and female connectors together, the engagement projection 56 is passed through the insertion groove 60, and is brought into engagement with the retaining projection 59 of the lock arm 58. For disconnecting the two connectors from each other, the slide member 54 is slid in a direction of arrow A, and accordingly, the engagement projection 56 can be withdrawn to the exterior through the removal guide groove 61 with almost no resistance, and therefore the connectors can be easily disconnected from each other.
In the above structure, when the male connector (connector housing 55) is incompletely fitted (or half fitted) in the female connector (connector housing 53), there is not provided any mechanism for detecting it. Therefore, there is a possibility that the connectors, kept in such a half-fitted condition, is transferred to the next step of the assembling process. And besides, there is provided no mechanism for preventing the flexing (elastic deformation) of the lock arm 58 when the lock arm 58 is kept engaged with the engagement projection 56, and therefore there is a possibility that when the male connector (connector housing 55) is pulled hard, the male connector is disengaged from the female connector (connector housing 53).